


You are so easily swayed.

by Voidgremlin



Series: Littles nightmares [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidgremlin/pseuds/Voidgremlin
Summary: Friends are weird.





	You are so easily swayed.

You forgot your headphones at your friend's place.

You text them about it, asking it to be returned as soon as they can.

Its not that you love your headphones too much, even thought they really help to deal with the social anxiety.

Your friend find your headphone and while putting it into the bag, they hears whispers coming from the unconnected ear piece.

You text them that they shouldn't listen to what it says.

But your friend don't answer back.

Its lies took them away.


End file.
